1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to pre-fabricated vanity unit and nurse's station modules, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to modules which are particularly adapted for use in a patient healthcare room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present state of the art in the construction of hospital rooms and other healthcare facilities utilizes on site stick built construction of the room interior. Interior furnishings are selected from various conventional sources and may or may not optimize the usefulness and attractiveness of the completed room.
In addition to the non-optimal design, such traditional methods of construction involve long and unreliable construction times due to the difficulties in scheduling the various craftsmen such as carpenters, painters, plumbers, electricians and the like to complete the construction work.
The same problems are encountered in both new construction and in renovation using traditional methods.
Furthermore, in today's more competitive healthcare environment there is a demand by patients for more livable and pleasant accommodations, as contrasted to the typical sterile clinical environment of traditional hospital room construction.
Accordingly there is a need for an optimal healthcare room interior design which at the same time can be rapidly installed either in a new construction or renovation situation.
Particularly, there is a need in such a healthcare room interior for prefabricated components such as a pre-fabricated vanity unit which is economically constructed and assembled with the other components of the room.